Punishment
by HazelGrey
Summary: A certain raven head is in a bad mood, and Renji just happens to make it reach its limit. Byakuya is a perfectionist and what he says goes, so he has a little something in store for our little fiery red haired friend. Yaoi, Rated M!


**Author's Note: Heellloooo, again =) I was also working on this for a while and I wrapped it up today. Thankfully the crappy internet was lenient and decided to be available today (sonofabitchassmofo -_-) *clears throat* So yesh! Okay, don't ask me what my deal is with offices. I, myself, honestly don't know O.o...hmm...office fetish...XDD Okay! I love Byakuya and Renji but Byakuya most so I hope I kept him in character. I was gonna make it a lemon buuutttt, yeahhh. Thought better against it, hopefully you'll see why o.o And yeah! I had fun writing it, so I hope you'll also have fun reading it.**

**Enjoy, my widdle bunniess! Cuz bunnies are sexy like that...**

***insert creepy smile***

* * *

><p>The sound of people bustling and going about filled the office as the sharp rays of the early afternoon sun shone through the blinds. Papers rustled and everything was in constant motion as always, no one ever stopping for the merest minute to recuperate from the strenuous pace. The tension and anxiety was thicker than usual in the air if the rising fretfulness in all employees was anything to go by. Apparently word had gone around that someone wasn't in a particularly good mood today.<p>

Normally, this wouldn't have such an impact and whoever it was could just cry themselves a river. But when said person happened to be Byakuya Kuchiki, cold and radical head of the company, all employees down to the janitor were walking on eggshells. Unemployment was just a tiny slip-up away.

The stern raven head was branded for his calm, cool, and collected manner of approaching all matters and his ruthless administrative methods of running the company. He was often the subject of many hushed and whispered conversations and complaints in the office, but that was where they ended. No one could argue with the pay check they got every end of the month, and for that reason, every single person within those walls, man or woman, remained at a hundred and ten performance each day and delivered nothing but their first-rate work.

Well, _almost _everyone.

A certain tall, crimson-haired male sat, legs ungracefully spread out and let out a tired groan. Damn, he was tired. He squinted at the glowing white screen in front of him and forced himself out of his sleep induced haze to make out the tiny printed words. In the past hour he had only managed to type a few sentences without dozing off. The six page report needed to be completed, printed, stapled, and neatly dropped on 'his highness's desk by one, meaning he had approximately an hour and a few minutes to get his act together.

Damn that Byakuya.

Why did he always have to give _him_ so much work? If the fiery redhead thought the striking raven male's interest in him would give him any advantages, he was definitely mistaken. If anything, he could have sworn the pile of documents on his desk had increased in the last week. But then it was probably best to keep their inconspicuous relationship the way it was.

On the outside, it was a purely platonic supervisor to employee relationship like any other, but Renji could read between the lines. With Byakuya, reading between the lines was a required day to day skill. His thoughts went back to the countless occasions when he felt those dark, piercing eyes hungrily fixed on him from a distance or those soft hands lingering longer than usual.

_His eyes fell closed and his mouth hung open in a silent moan as he felt the older male slide further down his body, his soft and slightly cold hands trailing down his sides, his mouth latching onto a pert nipple, suckling on the erect bud through the thin fabric of his shirt with the barest edge of teeth making him arch his back off the desk, threading his fingers through silky midnight tresses. _

"_B-Byakuya…"he breathed out, driven to frustration by the annoying articles of clothing standing between him and that wonderful mouth. _

"_Yes, Renji?" the raven haired man released the abused bud and replied in what would have sounded like genuine seriousness to any other person, but the teasing undertones of his voice didn't escape the redhead. _

"_Shirt," Renji answered in a strained voice, staring up at his torturer's face which was now hovering only a few centimeters from his. _

_Renji sucked in a breath as a cool hand snaked its way up underneath his shirt and plucked the other pebble hard nipple. "What about it?" Byakuya replied innocently all the while maintaining the heated gaze._

"_Off…now," Renji spoke, impatience now fully laced in his tone. Instead of complying with his request, the raven head closed the distance between them, meshing their lips together once more in a scorching kiss, one of his hands behind Renji's neck while the other traveled south. Renji moaned into the kiss when he felt Byakuya's hand between his legs, palming his already straining erection through his pants. Pleasure coursed through him and he lifted his hips off the desk to get more of the sweet pressure. "Nngh…d-don't," he panted out and he cursed his body for betraying him as his movements said something completely different._

"_Do you want me to stop, **Renji?**" Byakuya husked in a low voice that made tremors shoot through him. God, the effect simply that man's voice could have on him. _

"_Shit…stop teasing and just f-"_

"Coffee, Abarai-san?"

Wrenched back to the present by the voice, he gripped the arms of his chair so not to fall off it as he recovered from his daydream. The young and short intern stood by his desk with big innocent eyes, holding a steaming flask from which the strong essence of coffee wafted into the air.

"Er, y-yes please, Hanatarou," the crimson haired male stuttered nervously, motioning to his near empty mug.

_Oh, great_, he thought to himself sarcastically as he peered down at the now very eminent problem in his lap. Awkwardly squirming in his chair, he tried to cover up his large tent as the young man finished pouring the hot liquid into his mug and froze when the other's gaze fell on him, eyeing him warily.

"Are you alright, Abarai-san?" the lean male asked, concerned.

"What? Of course! What are you talking about?" Renji laughed nervously, the sound coming out forced and not at all like he'd intended it to. Though not convinced, the short intern went his way after which Renji let out a relieved sigh.

Pushing away the lingering thoughts of his short-lived fantasy he redirected his attention back to his unfinished report and typed away till he could no longer follow his own train of thought when he re-read a few lines. Groaning he stretched and put his hands over his face, another long yawn escaping him. His lids felt like lead no matter how wide he tried to keep his eyes open. He glanced at the clock.

_12:37_

A ten minute catnap couldn't hurt…

His lids slowly opened and shut before opening once more to the blinding white lights of the office.

Strangely enough there were several heads turned in his direction, other employees leaning over their cubicles to look worryingly from him to something behind him. Apparently due to his drowsiness he was oblivious to the shit's-about-to-get-real-for-you message in their stares until the sound of someone softly clearing their throat came from behind him. He whirled around in his chair, paling at who he saw. His mouth hung open like a gaping fish and he grasped for words that would help save his ass though he doubted he would find any.

"It appears the workplace now substitutes for your domicile, Mr. Abarai," the raven-haired man said in a dangerously calm voice that made shivers run down the nearby workers' spines. The air hung heavy around them as he continued in a glacial tone, his eyes trained on the redhead in front of him, "You have five minutes to make your way up to my office. I believe it is high time we discuss your…commitment to this company." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out leaving the atmosphere cold and frigid, long black hair swaying with his steps.

The redhead turned around in his chair and let his head crash down onto his desk with a loud thump.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**####**

The anxious male eyed the door knob with dread as he reached for it the seventh time before quickly withdrawing his hand as if burned.

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, SHIT, _his mind droned on and on.

He'd been standing in front of that door for at least five minutes now and he still couldn't muster up the courage to twist the knob and enter the office. By this time, his brain had used up all the adjectives it could come up with to describe how screwed he was.

His 'ten minute catnap' had quickly turned into a thirty minute snooze which could now cost him his job. He mentally rummaged through his list of trusted contacts for someone who would let him crash for the night…the week…or maybe a month considering how long it would take him to land a job as well-paying as this one.

His train of thought was broken by a composed yet irritated voice. "Shall I invite you in, Renji or are you not capable of twisting a simple knob?"

_How the hell did he know I was standing here?_

_!_

Gulping audibly he opened the door and stepped into the immaculate office space, furnished with elegant bookcases and other stylish decorations in the midst of which sat the ever poised supervisor at his large desk, chin resting on the knuckles of his right hand.

"Come closer," his lips briefly curved into the smallest of smirks, watching in amusement as his secretary's discomfort only heightened. The trembling redhead shut the door behind him and made his way over till he stood in front of the desk, absently tugging at the hem of his white dress shirt which had come untucked at the side.

"Do you know why you are here, Renji?" Byakuya asked calmly as he got up from his chair and walked around it.

"N-no…I mean! I do! Yeah, y-yes…sir!" he babbled uneasily, eyes focused on the dark haired man, inching closer to him in what could only be called a predatory walk and he stepped back. This went on until they had gone around the desk and Renji was cornered on the other side of it.

"Relax," Byakuya said, eyeing him coolly with a hidden amused glint in his dark violet eyes, "Let me remind you the reason for your presence here."

Dark brown eyes watched as a slender hand rose to loosen a black tie neatly wrapped around an equally slender collared neck.

"I am afraid, Renji" the raven haired man started, leaning against the glass door behind him that gave access to the spacious balcony, "That your competence has become of great concern to me in the past few weeks and I cannot allow such indolence and lack of liability to be the downfall of this company which is, as you should know, one of my very high priorities."

Renji but blinked nervously, growing more unstable by the second. Homeless. Vagabond. A hobo, or whatever you could call it would surely be his only official title in a matter of minutes. Something was strange, though, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Therefore," he continued, coming closer to the alarmed redhead, "I have decided to introduce a new method of…_punishment_ for you," he finished, staring Renji straight in the eyes. The younger male barely caught the seductive tone in his voice and he shivered involuntarily.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered, now confused as to where this was all heading.

Before he could utter another syllable his hands were behind his back against the desk in a tight grip and a pair of warm, soft lips covered his. His lids fell shut at the contact and he kissed back, parting his lips to let in the older male's tongue. Still a voice nudged him at the back of his mind. What did this have to do with punishment for sleeping on the job? Surely Byakuya had something else in store…

**####**

As if to answer his question, a click was heard right after he felt something cool enclose both of his wrists and Byakuya pulled back shortly after, a knowing look in his eyes that scared the tall redhead a little.

Just a little.

Renji looked behind him disbelievingly, seeing his wrists tightly chained to one of the drawer handles of the desk and turned his wide eyes to Byakuya who simply contemplated his futile attempts at freedom.

"Wh-what?"

_Handcuffs? Why did __**Byakuya Kuchiki**__ OWN_ _handcuffs? Let alone have them in his office!_

"Think of this, Renji, as a new form of _discipline_," the dark haired man simply said, leaning forward and his voice dropping low at the last word, making involuntary anticipation rise in the red haired male at his mercy.

Claiming his lips once more, he silenced the taller male who was still recovering from the shock, his mind running a mile a minute. Closing his eyes at the sensation he let out a sigh as gentle hands swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and ran across his chest, making goose bumps rise on his skin. The raven head broke away and began kissing his way down Renji's jaw, making him tilt his head back to allow those incredibly soft lips further access.

He moaned quietly when he felt a tongue dart out to lick at his sensitive spot, going further down his throat. Cool hands roamed his body, caressing the muscles of his broad back underneath the shirt before coming to rest on his well-sculpted hips just as pale pink lips enclosed a dark caramel nipple.

"Ah!" he gasped, eyes closing when he felt teeth lightly grazing the erect bud and a tongue languidly rolling it around, Byakuya's nose brushing against his pectoral. The other pebble was soon being pinched and twirled between fingers as Byakuya mercilessly teased the redhead in front of him, his other hand unbuckling the man's belt, slipping it out of the loops in no time.

Renji's eyes shot open at the sound of his zipper being pulled down and his trousers coming unbuttoned, Byakuya's thumbs dangerously resting in the belt loops.

"When did you?...W-what are you doing?" he stuttered out, surprised.

In a flash his pants we pooling at his ankles as an answer and a slender hand slipped past the waistband of his boxers, fingers wrapping around his.

"B-Byakuya?" he exclaimed quietly, dark brown eyes widened in disbelief, "In th-the _office_?"

The older man simply eyed him in amusement, gaze never wavering as he took to stroking him slowly yet firmly, "What are you talking about, Renji?" he asked in mock innocence.

The crimson haired male caught himself before he could let out a choked gasp, his mind torn between the mind-boggling situation and the feel of that hand on his hard cock. He wriggled his wrists, pulling hard at the constraints that didn't budge in the least in response to his attempts. Soon enough his boxers joined his pants and Byakuya was down on his knees before…

_Riinng, Riinng!_

_Riinng, Riinng!..._

The older male glanced at the device on his desk from which the noise was coming from, "That should be Kyoraku. I was supposed to meet with him this afternoon to discuss this year's sales rates," he said before meeting Renji's expecting gaze.

"Cancel it."

"WHAT? B-but!" the redhead almost shouted but was stopped when Byakuya reached to the side and pressed a button.

"_My, my, good afternoon to you, Mr. Kuchiki," _came a melodiously lazy voice from the device.

Renji looked helplessly to Byakuya, mortified when the man merely stared back at him.

_Great. Fucking GREAT!_

"H-hello?" he tried, his voice shaking with fear.

"_Oh?_" came the voice, "_Either this Sake has more of a hit than I thought or your voice changed quite a great deal since we last spoke, Bya-chan. Is this you?"_

_Bya-chan_, he thought to himself, intrigued for a moment. This person had to be on amazingly good terms with Byakuya to allow himself to call him that.

"Err, n-no this is Abarai Renji, h-his secretary. Mr. Kuchiki is cu-currently not he—ah!" he finished in an abrupt gasp when he felt warm lips wrap around the head of his member and a hand holding the base for leverage.

"_Oh! I see…Is everything alright?"_

Byakuya slowly took him in, tongue swiftly swirling around the stiff shaft, drawing sharp breaths from the man above him who was struggling to keep his composure as he felt the heat of that mouth engulf him inch by inch.

"Nnh! Uh, y-yeah…_yesss_, everything's fine," Renji hissed out through clenched teeth. His wrists were starting to get sore from the pulling and the heated look Byakuya was fixing him with wasn't helping at all.

"_Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it. But where is he then?" _the man continued, "_I hope he hasn't forgotten our little meeting this afternoon. That would just be too bad!"_

Byakuya stroked the base that he couldn't reach yet with his mouth and stared up, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on the other male's face as he bit his bottom lip hard to retain any compromising sounds. By now he'd given up on breaking free and was struggling to keep his hips from bucking towards the source of those delightful ministrations. Byakuya pulled off of him and brought his tongue out repeatedly swiping at the swelling tip, making Renji tense momentarily.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, yes! S-sorry…I-I'm here," Renji managed to get out in a strained voice, "Byakuya is…mmhm...kindofbusyrightnow," he finished rushed as the black haired man below him relentlessly sucked hard on his stiff length, softly humming and sending the vibrations through his cock that made him squirm all the more.

"_Then would you happen to have an idea of his whereabouts, Mr. Abarai?"_

Renji was itching to break those handcuffs, throw the device into the wall and thread his fingers through those midnight locks till that sweet, hot mouth brought him to release and the fact that he couldn't him was driving him insane. He thrust his hips forward to get more friction but Byakuya moved back in time, making him almost whine in despair. Dark violet eyes stared up at him intensely before he found himself being completely lodged in scorching wet heat.

"Uhhmmmm…nnh!...I d-don't know," Renji forced out, eyes squeezed shut to ignore the feel of Byakuya's throat muscles clenching and massaging his member around him but it only seemed to heighten his awareness. His cock was throbbing almost painfully and he could feel himself about to burst.

The black haired man could feel himself straining in the confines of his pants as he watched the tall crimson haired male above him struggle to keep himself under control and swearing under his breath. He could easily get used to using this kind of torture more often, he observed with satisfaction. Suddenly an idea came to him making his dark eyes faintly light up in mischief.

"_That's strange. Then how would you know that he is busy at the moment, Mr. Abarai?"_ came the melodic voice curiously.

Renji gripped the edge of the desk behind him in a vice like grip to support his weight and fought to keep his heavy breathing under control as he felt Byakuya speed up and take him in faster, his lips tightening around his saliva-coated member when he pulled back, his tongue swirling fast when he took him back into his mouth. He bucked his hips pleadingly, urging Byakuya to make it quick and end the torture but the dark haired man only fixed him with a lustful gaze that almost sent him over the edge.

"I-it….it's c-compli…complicated!" he forced out, throwing his head back and letting out a stream of hushed curses when he felt fingers graze his balls and roll them around while lips pulled back tightly on him and stopped to suck hard on the engorged head.

"_Is there something you are keeping from me, Mr. Abarai?" _the man asked lazily but something in his tone had Renji thinking he knew exactly what was going on and it made him panic. He was slowly losing his brain cells and all ability of coherent speech was leaving him. His attention was ruthlessly torn between the incredibly wonderful heat of that mouth, the fact that it belonged to his boss who was currently giving him one of the best fellatios he'd ever gotten, and the man on the phone that he would currently give anything to knock out if he wasn't so important. _This is what you get when you sleep on the job, Renji. _

_See? You just _had _to test Byakuya, huh? _

_Did you know he was a conniving bastard? No, I bet you didn't! _

_But you just _had_ to bring out that side of him, didn't you? _

_Yes. And you know why?_

_Because you, Renji, have shit for brains._

His rant was interrupted by the annoyingly pleasant voice, "_Mr. Abarai?"_

"Yes! Err, sorry…Th-the thing is th-that…Byakuya is r-really bu-busy today! So, he told me to…_fuck!"_

"_Excuse me?"_the man asked skeptically, clearly in shock over what he'd heard.

Renji's lips parted to let out short noises as he felt a long and slender finger prod and circle his entrance. When Byakuya's hand had made it there, he didn't know. A part of him wanted to kick himself for slipping up and another couldn't care less and abandoned itself to the sensations building higher and higher, the pressure behind his navel only growing. He closed his eyes and gently rocked his hips, surrendering as he felt it the huge build up overtake him.

"Nngh…shit!" he swore, no longer caring for the man on the phone. "Ahh!...mmmmmhmm…ohh _fuck_, yeah…_"_

Byakuya continued to tease his opening, never slowing down his pace as he continued to swallow around the thick cock in his mouth, his nose meeting vibrant red hair when he reached the base. Renji silently begged for release before he felt Byakuya's finger push in and he came, his muscles tensing as he bucked into that mouth one last time. The raven man swallowed around him as he felt the warm liquid go down his throat, pulling back to catch the rest on his tongue. After sucking him dry, he pulled off and looked up at the panting red haired male. The sight did nothing to appease his raging hard on. Long crimson strands framed his face and went down to his abdomen, dark brown eyes still swimming with desire and pink lips parted, the bottom one swollen from his biting down. His chest heaved with every breath he took. Renji looked at the older male who had now gotten up and was moving closer to him till they were flush against each other. Renji leaned forward and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, tasting himself on the raven head's tongue. He could also feel his hardness through his pants. Byakuya broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together before speaking the words that made a shiver run up his spine, "_I'll let you take care of that, later."_

_Click._

His wrists fell limp to his side, sore and marked from his excessive pulling. The raven haired man started buttoning up his shirt for him and fixed him with an indicative gaze, "_Only if _you finish up your paperwork," he continued, pressing up against the still flustered garnet haired male, "We might just finish this…My house, tonight."

And with that he stepped away and started going back to work. Renji hurriedly pulled his pants up, the promise ever present in his mind as he readjusted the rest of his clothing at the speed of light and exited the office, door closing quickly and a little too loudly in his agitation.

Byakuya sat in his chair and watched the door, letting out the slightest chuckle as he contemplated his fiery lover's reaction to the little promise. Making a mental note to thank Kyoraku later he went back to work contently, the whole staff amazed at his sudden mood change for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that was it! My first attempt at a ByaRen! Sorry for those I left high and dry DDX! I wanted to make it a lemon but I thought that would just be too uncharacteristic for Byakuya, not that what he did was very Byakuya-ish of him! XDD Why does he have handcuffs? O_O *hides* Don't ask MEE! *points to him*<strong>

**Byakuya: *icy glare*...that was necessary...**

**Okay! Hope you liked! =) Review, review, review! I need feedback, remember?**

***hugs and kisses***

**~HG~**


End file.
